


Still Plotting & Planning

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Developing Relationship, F/M, JediPilot, Matchmaking, jumping to wrong conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Continuation of Plotting & Planning (Day 15 of 25 Days of Damerey). After the unsurprising failure of Poe's plan, a spontaneous detour led to the development of Plan B.





	Still Plotting & Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 25 Days of Damerey

“You abandoned me.”

Her words made Poe Dameron’s head whip so fast to her direction that he felt a sharp protest from his tired neck muscles. The commander found himself face to face with perhaps the most powerful person in the Resistance, hells, make that the whole kriffing galaxy. The expression on her face and her accusation would’ve decimated lesser mortals to a puddle of bantha shit, but he knew her well enough now not to miss the subtle twinkle in her eyes.

As if to emphasize what she just said, Rey put both hands on her hips. “You bring me into this mission without a plan and then you bail a few days later?”

“I, um,” Poe’s mind went blank as it often does when he’s got her full attention focused on him.

“I think Snap and Kare need me over there,” Jessika Pava, who was examining her X-Wing with Poe, was quick to recognize that this was one conversation she probably does not want to be a part of. “If you need me, Commander, I’ll be with them. On the other side of the hangar. Far from here.”

“Um, yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your X-Wing, Jess,” Poe called to the fast retreating form of his colleague. The brief interaction with Jess allowed him to recollect himself, get his mind working again. Once she was out of ear shot, he took a deep breath and turned to Rey with a chuckle. “Jess does not scare easily, but you just scared the shit out of her. So, tell me about it. No success? Not even any tiny progress?”

“Nope,” Rey shook her head, dropping her arms to her side. “Remember how I told you Finn wasn’t keen on tinkering with X-Wings?”

“Yeah, but he seemed fine when we were doing that,” Poe mused. A few days before he went on a mission with Snap and Kare, he and Rey had been plotting to bring Finn and Rose together. Rey had been getting tired of Finn pining for Rose, while Poe had been noticing that Rose has been becoming more distracted from their work with her constantly thinking of Finn. So Poe decided to enlist Rey’s help in bringing Finn and Rose together. Poe’s “brilliant” plan had been for the four of them to work on a newly acquired X-Wing, which he and Rose had been modifying. Because Rey was a skilled mechanic as well, the idea was for Poe to be working with her away from Rose and Finn, and he had been hoping that making the two spend more time together will be a more than enough nudge for things to take on their natural course (with the added bonus of getting to spend more time with Rey). Rey had expressed her doubts about this plan, because Finn was absolutely hopeless with doing any work on engines, having neither the interest nor the training to do so. Nevertheless, she agreed to go along with the pilot on this, for the lack of a better plan.

“Poe, you were there only for two days,” Rey pointed out. “After you left, Finn had started getting increasingly self-conscious of his lack of skill and he began to spend more time working with ME. He was getting anxious about making a fool of himself in front of Rose.”

“You couldn’t have made an excuse about wanting to work alone or having to do something else?” Poe raised an eyebrow. 

Rey frowned at him. “I tried, but if I’m not there, he wouldn’t come at all to work with her.”

“So we’re back to square one?”

“We never left square one,” Rey retorted. “What do we do now, Commander?”

Before he could reply, his stomach made a loud grumble. He gave Rey a sheepish look. “Eat? Sorry, I haven’t really had a proper meal since I woke up this morning. Maybe we can continue this conversation over dinner?”

“That’s your best idea so far. I like it,” Rey finally smiled. They started walking towards the mess hall. “I haven’t had dinner yet either.”

“Where are they now, anyway?” he wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” Rey shrugged. “I passed Finn on my way to the hangar, he asked me if I’d like to go with him to play some card game with some people, but I told him I wanted to see you as soon as you get back on base.” Poe couldn’t hold back a smile after hearing her say that.

A thought suddenly popped in his head, making him stop on his tracks. “Do you mind if we take a slight detour? I wanna check something, and if I’m right, you’ll like what you’ll see.”

“Uh, all right,” Rey shrugged again. Poe grinned and began walking again. However, when they reached an intersection, instead of turning right where the mess hall was, he turned left and continued walking. Rey realized they were walking towards the rec room. When they got to the double doors of the room, Poe pulled her aside and gestured for her to wait as he peeked through the glass panels of the door. He let out a soft triumphant whistle when he saw what he hoped to see. Beckoning Rey to come closer, he inched closer to the door to let her see through the glass panel.

“Would you look at that,” she remarked softly, her face breaking into a smile when she saw Finn and Rose playing cards in one of the rooms many tables, shy smiles on their faces. “He was going to play cards with her!” She turned eagerly to Poe, who had the same gleeful look on his face. “I’m so glad I said no to his invite!”

“Rose is a killer when it comes to card games,” Poe explained. “She loves playing cards. When you said Finn was off to play, it sort of clicked.” 

“This is good!” Rey grabbed his arm excitedly. “Look at how they’re looking at each other!”

Poe beamed at her, and she grinned back. Suddenly, the door beside them slid open, exposing them to the occupants of the room. One of the officers was on his way out of the rec room, sliding the door open. In his surprise to find the pair huddled on the opposite side of the entry way, he exclaimed, “Commander Dameron, sir!”

It was loud enough to be heard by the other people inside the room. Poe felt Rey’s startled squeeze on his arm, and he just, well, froze. The awkward moment was broken by Rose’s astonished shout, “Poe! Rey!”

“Carry on, Lieutenant,” Poe finally managed to speak up. He threw Rey a helpless look.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir,” the lieutenant apologized, stepping away from them and rushing out into the corridor. Finn and Rose abandoned their card game and were walking towards them. Rey seemed to realize just then that she was still holding onto Poe’s arm and she quickly let go. 

“We, um, we were just on our way to, um, dinner,” Poe stammered, not missing the not so subtle snickers from the other occupants of the room. He berated himself in his mind, he’s a kriffing experienced officer and operative, for crying out loud, he should be doing better than this. 

“Mess is the opposite way,” Finn pointed out with a frown. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but Rose spoke up.

“Good, I’m starving,” she said cheerfully. “Let’s all go get some food.”

The four walked in silence, and thankfully, the corridor got busier the closer they got to the mess hall. Poe heard a soft strangled noise close to him, and turning his head slightly, he found Rey with her hand on her mouth, trying very hard to stifle her giggle. He quickly regretted glancing at her, as he felt his own laughter start to bubble up his chest. Half-snorting, half-coughing, he looked down and tried to quell it. Rey made a spluttering sound beside him, very nearly spelling his undoing. Spying a utility closet nearby, he swiftly ducked in it, with Rey following him in before he could shut the door. In the dim light, his eyes met hers and they both burst out laughing. They laughed until they were both breathless and panting, their cheeks wet from tears.

“You were…you were so smooth…back there…” Rey gasped, as her laughs started to subside. One look back at him sent her back into fits of laughter.

“Stop…you’re going to…kill me…” Poe wheezed, starting to settle down himself, guttural sounds coming from him as he tried to swallow his chuckles. “You…could’ve…held back…a little longer!”

“Can’t…help it,” she shook her head and cupped her cheeks with both hands, gently massaging the now sore muscles. “Oooh, that hurts!”

Poe grunted and forced himself to take long deep breaths, finally winded. For a good while, they were just breathing heavily, coming down from the high of their laughing fit. He wiped his tears away with his hands and looked at Rey with amusement as he finally caught his breath. “That was good, eh?”

“Gods, Poe, I’ve never done that in my life,” Rey grinned, shaking her head in amazement. “Yeah, that was good. Really good.”

Unbeknownst to them, the noises they were making were sounding a bit different through the closet’s door. Passersby glanced at the closed door, pausing and exchanging bemused looks. Finn and Rose noticed their absence and retraced their steps, reaching the closet door just in time to hear their breathless conversation.

Inside the closet, Poe and Rey both took a couple more steadying deep breaths before deciding to come out. They were both still flushed when Poe opened the closet door. To their surprise, they found a curious crowd and a very shocked Finn and Rose waiting outside the closet.

“What just happened in there?” Rose squeaked. “Did you…?”

“We heard everything.” Finn looked as if he was going to burst. He looked at Rey. “Are you okay?”

Realization dawned on Poe. He turned to Rey with a horrified look on his face, afraid that she might not take it very well. To his relief, she seemed to be finding it amusing. 

“Rey?” Finn prodded.

“Still hurts a little bit,” Rey answered, giving Poe a wink. “But it was really good.”

Poe bit his lip to stop himself from looking smug. She hooked her arm with his, ushering him away. “Come on, flyboy, I thought we were going to have dinner.” 

“You’re okay with all of that?” Poe asked incredulously once they were out of their friends’ ear shot. Their arms remained hooked, bringing the subtlest spring to his step. If Rey wanted them to think what she was insinuating, he was certainly not complaining.

She smirked at him. “I think I may have figured out how we’d get that mission accomplished.”

Poe grinned, giving a pat on the arm. She looked at him conspiratorially and started outlining her plan. Their animated chatter carried on over dinner, making it the best dinner Poe’s had in a long, long time. Admittedly, her plan was a hundred times better than his. And from how it sounded, he may yet get more dinners like this with her. Definitely nothing to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, there's more to this yet. Hope y'all keep reading :)


End file.
